1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detecting kinds of objects colliding with an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to a detector for finding whether the vehicle collides with a pedestrian.
2. Description of Related Art
There have been various proposals as to a system for finding whether an automotive vehicle collides with a pedestrian or other objects. For example, JP-A-2006-118982 proposes a system in which a load sensor for detecting a collision load is disposed between a bumper-reinforcing member and a supporting member positioned at a rear side of the bumper. In this system, however, there is a problem that a certain space for installing the load sensor has to be provided between the bumper-reinforcing member and the supporting member. This means that a thickness of an absorber or the bumper-reinforcing member has to be reduced, adversely affecting a bumper function.